Tevera Enox
Tevera enoxes are not the most common of enoxes, as they are a result of a mating between a niveus and noctix enox. It is said that these light and dark enoxes can hardly stand each other, and it is indeed a strange sight to see two standing companionably together. Usually these equines remain in different fields, and when they do cross paths, the foul tempered noctis will attempt to bite. So it is that these tevera enoxes are not born very often, and thus are considered to be very rare. These beautiful horses have gray coloring, with sharp red spikes from one parent and a gentle nature from the other. Tevera enoxes are hardly ever seen in the wild, and their eggs have never been easily found. Wild enoxes are to be avoided if spotted, and it is known to be extremely difficult to steal an egg from them. Unlike most horses, they do not travel in herds, and are very territorial, guarding their land with vengeance. In The Keep, these creatures grow restless if not given free reign, and often leave for weeks to frequent the Silva Forest. Like their darker companions, they make powerful steeds, and magi often ride them on their travels, for the common folk do not fear them as much as they do the noctis enoxes. Egg A sharp row of red spikes have pierced this gray egg. Hatchling What was a sweet, tiny foal has quickly grown into quite the handful. The draconian ancestors of this species have left their mark; your hatchling loves to bite, and still has not distinguished between a toy and your hand. With a soft gray coat and feathered wings, it is much like a pegasus, but does not share much of the pegasi's sweet nature. All the scrolls you have studied tell you one thing: an improperly trained enox is a danger, so you have spent numerous hours at the training field. Tevera enoxes have their own field, though they love to escape to go play with other foals. Your tereva enox loves nothing more than playing, frolicking with other hatchlings in one of the many fields around The Keep. Tereva young are particular friends with pegasi, and the two can often be seen nibbling at patches of grass together. Whenever you pay it a visit, the little hatchling gallops wildly towards you, wings outstretched. Your hatchling enjoys a good rub, right behind the wings where it can not reach on its own. The little enox happily lays its head against your shoulder as you give it a good scratch, and you smile at its blissful expression. Soon, though, the foal leaves you to rejoin the game, delighting in the company of the other hatchlings. Adult So bizarre as to be almost a figment of imagination, tevera enoxes are strange creatures. A blend of horse, dragon, and bird, their presence in dreams is said to foretell either good fortune or doom. Many superstitions surround these creatures, and common folk believe that if one sees an enox, they will either prosper that year, or some dreadful event will take place. While these notions are considered foolish to magi, it does seem that a human's fortunes changes depending on how well they treat their enox companion. Unlike the other enoxes, tereva enoxes are not seen as either good or bad, and are not particularily feared by villagers. They are free to come and go as they please, and are often presented with an apple or carrot by children. Though friendly enough, their red spikes and sharp teeth give them the advantage in battles, making them as dangerous as their riders. They will kick and bite any enemy that comes within reach, protecting their magi throughout. There are not many wars these days though, and enoxes are free to do as they will. They roam about during both the day and night, often venturing in the Silva Forest in search of prey, though there are oats aplenty at the castle. They are difficult to train, more willing to graze than be taught. The work is well worth it, though, for they make powerful steeds due to their ability to carry a rider in flight, and can travel for long hours before they tire. Breeding Additional Information * No. 161 * Obtained by breeding: ** Niveus Enox X Noctis Enox * Released: October 27, 2010 * Sprites: Glasswalker * Description: Damien *Origins: This creature is based on a Jersy Devil, a legendary creature said to inhabit the Pine Barrens of Southern New Jersey, United States. Category:2010 Creatures Category:Hybrids Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Equines Category:Enoxes